


Hanging From That Pearly Smile

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Hanging From That Pearly Smile

You look at her, trying to understand what's wrong with you, why you can't love someone who is actually able to love you back.

It's been on for quite a while now – you're not sure when it started, though. One day, watching her talking, moving her hands in the air, you realized it. You had fallen for your brother's girlfriend. You know it's not right to love her – she will never return the feeling, you tell yourself – but you can't help it.

"She's beautiful," your brother says, and you can only nod.

You wish you were the one holding her.


End file.
